FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, MAMÁ
by BronteMartin
Summary: El cumpleaños de su madre era muy especial para Nessie, por eso conseguir el regalos perfecto no era fácil, debia cumplir con dos requistos: marido y padre


**DISCLAIMER:** LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A S. MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES DE NUESTRA AUTORÍA

ESTE ONE SHOT ESTÁ PARTICIPANDO DE BIRTHDAY CONTEST, CELEBRANDO EL PRIMER ANIVERSARIO DEL GRUPO ELITE FANFICTION

www facebook com / Grupos / élite. fanfiction

«Feliz Cumpleaños, Mamá»

Un solitario rayo de sol se abrió paso por los pliegues de la blanca cortina que cubría la ventana del dormitorio y fue a darle justo sobre su cara. Estiró todo lo que pudo su cuerpo bajo las sábanas y sonrió, parpadeó ligeramente, sintiendo como toda su humanidad se preparaba para abandonar el tranquilo reposo. No le costaría nada levantarse, este lunes seria especial: un gran día. El proyecto para el que tanto había trabajado sería presentado esa misma mañana en la oficina y ni bien despertar ya se sentía orgullosa del éxito profesional que eso significaría. Había logrado la meta que se había fijado como objetivo, antes de cumplir los treinta años, sería socia y ejecutiva de una gran compañía. Era lo que se había propuesto, una meta mas alcanzada, junto a la de criar sana y feliz a su hija.

Mientras se levantaba, pensó en Rennesmé, su hermosa hija que, a los seis años de edad, era un remolino de energía, inteligencia y creatividad, aunque algunas veces fuera difícil lidiar con su avasalladora personalidad, era una pequeña encantadora.

Eligio su ropa con sumo cuidado y la dejó sobre la cama mientras se dirigía a despertar a la pequeña, no debía llegar tarde.

— Princesa, despierta. . . — dijo acariciando con su nariz, la suave curva de la mejilla de su hija, la niña se removió con una sonrisa para contestar con un sonoro

\- ¡NO!

— ¡Vamos, Nessie!, debes levantarte cielo —dijo Isabella, con calma, mientras retiraba el edredón y levantaba a la niña quien se empeñaba en continuar con su cuerpo laxo y los ojos cerrados.

—Maaaaaa. . . un ratito. . . pequeñito. . . estoy soñando con papá.

Aquello la dejó de piedra, aunque últimamente notaba que su pequeña sabía cuánto la afectaba que nombrara a su padre y conseguía manipularla con ello.

—Papá adoraba madrugar, así que, si estabas soñando con él a esta hora, seguramente te estaba diciendo que te levantaras sin chistar.

La niña levantó la cabeza y miró a su madre con cara asombrada.

— ¡Eso es trampa! No puedes entrar a mis sueños y saber lo que me dice papá.

—Claro que puedo, sobre todo con una niña muy hermosa que inventa cuentos porque no se quiere levantar.

La niña, pillada en falta, saltó de la cama y abrazó a su mamá.

—Ya no tengo sueñito, pero quiero desayunar algo rico ¿me compras cannoli de crema?

"Pequeña chantajista" pensó Isabella mirando a su niña, pero hoy debía ceder, no podía darse el lujo de tardarse.

—Está bien, pero solo uno y espero que comas todo tu almuerzo en la escuela, me oyes, ahora vamos de una vez a la ducha.

Antes de meterla al chorro de agua tibia, envolvió su pelo en una fea gorra de baño.

—No te lo mojes, anoche te lo lavaste.

—Quiero lavármelo con tu champú de fresas, me gusta que mi pelo huela a ti.

—No cariño, no tengo tiempo para secártelo. Báñate rápido, no hagas regañar a tu anciana madre

— ¡Oh tu cumpleaños mami! Mañana, luego de la escuela iremos a comprar tu regalo con la abuela y las tías.

— ¿Ah, sí? Y por casualidad sabes que será

— Si, lo sé— contesto Nessie mientras estiraba su manito para pedirle a su madre la toalla, — pero no es lo que yo quiero

— ¿No? ¿Y qué es lo que tú quieres?

— Mami, es que yo quiero para tu cumpleaños, un marido de regalo —dijo la niña simplemente mientras su madre se dedicaba concienzudamente a secarle los dedos de los pies. Isabella levantó lentamente la cabeza para mirar a su hija

—En esta casa… —dijo poniéndose de pie, mientras la envolvía en la bata— ¡jamás entrará un hombre como mi marido!

Nessie la miró de pronto asombrada, como si hubiese descubierto algo.

—Entonces, ¿seremos de esas familias que tienen dos madres?

\- ¡No!

— ¿Es por el sexo? —preguntó la niña con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras levantaba los brazos para que su madre le calzara la camisa del colegio.

— ¡¿Qué?! Renesmée —exclamó Bella, exasperada, notando como parte del buen humor que poseía hacia algunos momentos comenzaba a desvanecerse.

— ¿Qué te he dicho sobre escuchar conversaciones de grandes?

La furia de Bella se concentró en tres mujeres: Renée, Alice y Rosalie. Ellas, cuando estaban juntas, hablaban de sexo y de hombres sin importarle si estaba su pequeña presente.

—Mamá, para eso no hay que escuchar a los grandes. Te lo digo porque nosotras somos femeninas y el marido tuyo sería masculino. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras su alma le volvía al cuerpo

—Cariño —explicó armándose de paciencia—, eso no es sexo, es género. Género Masculino y Género Femenino.

—Mami, yo soy tu hija y te conozco mejor que nadie: sé que el mejor regalo para ti es un marido. ¿Por qué no lo pides?

Bella negó con la cabeza, no entendía por qué Nessi insistía con eso, era la tercera vez que sacaba el tema en la semana, nunca antes había hablado de eso así que supuso que algo puntual le pasaba pero, no pensaba presionarla, así que terminó de secarla y cambió de tema.

— ¿Sabías que hoy llegan los vecinos del departamento del frente?

—Ojalá que tengan niños grandes —dijo Nessie suspirando—, necesito tener nuevos amigos.

—Y tus compañeritos de escuela ¿ya son amigos tuyos?

— ¡Ay, Jesús! Ellos son bebés y me agotan con sus niñerías.

Isabella sonrió mientras la ayudaba a peinarse, desde que nació, la niña se crió siempre entre adultos y había desarrollado un vocabulario poco habitual en una niña de seis años, se había acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención y era normal que se quejara de los otros niños. Pensándolo bien, sería bueno que interactuara con chicos fuera de sus compañeros de grado, pequeños que aportaran un aire nuevo a su vida, así dejaba de ser tan… entrometida. Volviendo a sonreír ante ese pensamiento, se dispuso a salir de la habitación

—Termina de calzarte preciosa y baja a desayunar; no te tardes si quieres pasar por tu cannoli antes de ir a la escuela.

Rennesmé miro a su madre por el espejo del buró con un brillo pícaro.

—Oh madre, ¡si quiero!

ᴥ

Isabella miró su reloj con calma, estaba muy bien de tiempo y sabía que Jake no la haría esperar, Rennesmé era su clienta consentida.

Al entrar en la cafetería el aroma a pan y pasteles recién horneados inundó su nariz haciéndola olvidar que recién había desayunado. Jake tenía magia en las manos, probar sus productos era como probar un trozo de cielo. A sus treinta años, este chico era uno de los mejores pasteleros de toda la ciudad y también un muy querido amigo. Desde que se había llegado a su nuevo departamento, Jacob se había convertido para ella y Nessie en un puerto seguro a quien recurrir cuando alguna pequeña tormenta amenazaba su hogar.

— ¡Hola Jack!

—Buenos días, Nessie —la amplia sonrisa del chico acogió a su cliente favorita—. Hola Bella ¿Qué se llevan hoy? Tenemos croissant de chocolate recién salidos del horno.

—Mmmm no, no, cannoli… de crema… con mucha crema —respondió la pequeña alzando el cuello para distinguir a los objetos de su deseo que descansaban en la vitrina recién horneados

— ¡Alto ahí niña! —la madre interrumpió— un solo cannoli, ya lo habíamos acordado.

Jacob miró a la pequeña y con un gesto cómplice le guiñó un ojo.

—Tal vez pueda guardar alguno para el postre, luego de la cena ¿Qué te parece mamá? —Jack siempre quería consentir a la niña.

Cada vez era más difícil para Jake tratar de que sus sentimientos no traspasaran la delgada línea de su rostro. El afecto que sentía por la niña — y por su madre— iba in crescendo según pasaban los años pero, abandonar la postura del "amigo" era algo que se cuestionaba, Bella nunca le había dado una sola señal de que deseara algo más y entre conservar su lugar de querido amigo a verse desplazado como un enamorado sin correspondencia, prefería quedarse tal como estaba

— ¡Anda maaaaa, di que sí!, ¿ves que Jake es muy inteligente? Y eres tan bueno, así que… —Nessie, haciendo una pausa que puso los pelos de punta a su madre, ya que, siempre que lo hacía significaba que algo se traía entre manos— ¿podrías acompañarme a la fiesta de los padres, en el colegio?

Isabella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, su hija y su especialidad de despacharse con preguntas sorprendentemente incómodas.

— ¡Nessie! Te juro Jack que no sabía de esto ¿de qué fiesta estás hablando?

El hombre sintió que su corazón latía más fuerte, estaba feliz con la propuesta. Parecía notar que la niña entendía más rápido que la madre sus intenciones, antes de que Isabella pudiera reaccionar, Jake preguntó rápidamente

— ¿Para cuándo sería?

—Para el miércoles, a las 12:30. Tienes que llevar muchos cannolissss.

— ¡Rennesmé Swan! —protestó su madre

—No te enojes, mamá. Él hará como mi papá, no como tu marido. Así dejará con la boca abierta a todas esas niñas tontas que dicen que yo soy sola.

Una nueva afirmación de su hija la dejo de piedra por segunda vez aquella mañana.

— ¿Hay niñas que te molestan en el colegio? —preguntó, agachándose para quedar a su altura— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Bueno, molestarme, molestarme, no. Pero todos van a llevar a sus padres.

—Charlie siempre va a esas fiestas, cariño.

La niña levantó los brazos dramáticamente hacia el cielo.

— ¡Jesús, mamá! No es fiesta de abuelos. En fin —se cruzó de brazos— si tú no quieres casarte, yo tendré que buscar solita mi propio padre.

Así que eso era, ahí estaba la razón por la cual su hija había estado tan rara con ese tema últimamente.

—Yo no tengo ningún problema con llevar donas, croissant, pie de limón y manzana a tu colegio, mañana. Tampoco me molesta hacer de tu padre —se apresuró a responder Jake, aunque, si bien las palabras estaban dichas a la niña, la mirada cargada de sentimiento estaba dirigida a la madre.

— ¡Gracias! Te voy a dar una abrazo del oso y tres besos gigantes —Nessie estiró sus brazos y dejó que Jack la alzara.

Con la niña en brazos y dos bolsitas de pasteles, Jack salió de su tienda e instaló a la pequeña en el asiento trasero del auto, luego le entregó las bolsitas a Bella y se despidió.

—No te enojes con Nessie, para mí es un gusto poder acompañarla —tomó su mentón y la obligó a mirarlo a la cara—. Sin compromiso, esto no te obliga a nada. Solo te pido una cosa… averigua que cantidades de pasteles necesitan.

—Muchas gracias, Jack. Eres el mejor de mis amigos —y le dio un beso suave en la mejilla.

Se dio vuelta para hablar seriamente con la niña, pero no se atrevió… de pronto el buen humor con el que comenzó la mañana, comenzaba a diluirse.

ᴥ

Con las recomendaciones que todos los días le hacía cuando la dejaba en el colegio, se despidió de su hija y emprendió su camino hasta la empresa, en el primer semáforo rojo, retocó su maquillaje, quería estar perfecta para su gran día.

— ¡Swan, a la oficina! —gritó, a todo pulmón, Emmett MacCarty, desde la puerta de su despacho a modo de bienvenida, ni bien la vio llegar

— ¡Hey, Swan! te van a azotar contra la gran mesa de caoba —le dijo Irina y le cerró un ojo de forma divertida.

Irina podía ser una pelmaza cuando quería pero era también, una buena compañera de trabajo, sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas entre ella y su jefe.

— ¡Idiota! —le respondió y la golpeó en el hombro con la carpeta.

—Cierra la puerta y siéntate a la mesa —el hombre rubio estaba mandando un texto y no levantó la vista cuando le habló.

Bella carraspeó y se quedó de pie.

—No estoy de buen humor —respondió mirándola de reojo sin soltar el móvil—, así que no te pongas difícil.

—Pues será mejor que te pongas bien, porque no estoy en esta empresa para soportar tus cambiantes estados de ánimo —se despachó Isabella al tiempo que pensaba ¿qué rayos le pasaba a todo el mundo hoy?

Ante esa respuesta Emmett la miró detalladamente, metro sesenta, pelo castaño, hasta los hombros, delgada, de curvas suaves y proporcionada. Sí, se parecía a la protagonista de la película animada «La Bella y la Bestia», con su cara de corazón y su voluptuosa boca. Era su mano derecha, fiel y trabajadora, y motivo de la furia de Tania, su ex novia… y, socia de la empresa.

Sabía que lo que le diría no sería fácil, pero era el jefe y debía hacerlo, así que decidió tomar el toro por los cuernos y soltárselo sin más, de nada le serviría andarse con rodeos.

— ¿Qué es eso de «quitarle el proyecto estrella» a la dueña de una parte de esta empresa? —dijo calmadamente tomando asiento detrás de su escritorio.

Isabella dudó por una milésima de segundo, no podía ser verdad lo que estaba escuchando.

—Pero ¿qué rayos? ¡Quitárselo! ¡Jesús, Emmett! Ese proyecto es mío, yo lo idee, yo lo calculé, yo hice todo. Ella solo le puso el nombre y lo presentó ante el consejo.

—Quiere tu cabeza —respondió el hombre, sin más.

Isabella sintió que el piso se abría y que caía en caída libre por un oscuro túnel donde veía pasar hecho trizas, el colegio privado, el seguro médico y el fondo universitario de Nessie. Pero, ella no era mujer de dramas, la Bella del pasado ya no existía . Ella, ahora, era una mujer práctica.

— ¿Se la darás?

—Con su padre y su hermano en la directiva, es mayoría en el concejo.

— Sí. Se la darás. ¡A la mierda mi día maravilloso!

—No —respondió clavándole la mirada— Por lo menos, no por ahora.

— ¿Qué harás, entonces?

—Te conseguí un permiso médico por una semana.

Aquello era realmente increíble.

— ¡No estoy enferma!

—Si lo estás, acá dice que tienes menorragia y tienes que permanecer en reposo, en tu casa, por siete días, a partir de hoy.

Isabella prácticamente se abalanzó sobre el escritorio para tomar el certificado médico que le extendía su jefe.

— ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—Un amigo me debía un favor.

— ¡¿Y que gano con eso?! —gritó, casi furiosa— ella me quiere fuera de la oficina y los dos sabemos que no es por el proyecto.

—Tendré tiempo de convencerla de que entre tú y yo no hay nada.

Isabella tragó en seco, los ojos celestes de su jefe la traspasaban y ella le sostuvo la mirada. Respiró hondo tratando de serenarse,

— ¿Nada? Sí. Lo entiendo. Nada —no quería llorar delate de él—. Muy bien, me voy a casa, tengo un CV1 que hacer.

Giró y salió rápido pero sin correr de la oficina de Emmett, ¿qué más podría decirle? Ya estaba todo muy claro; tomó su bolso y cuando su amiga Irina le preguntó qué pasaba, ella solo respondió: Yo te llamo.

Una vez en la calle, respiró profundo y se secó las lágrimas que, apenas se sintió lejos de la oficina, dejó caer..

— ¡Te lo mereces, Bella Swan! concienzudamente, ignoraste todas las alarmas que se prendían y dejaste que MacCarty se acercara. Las relaciones entre jefes y asistentas solo resultan en las novelas románticas pero tú, con tu soberbia y rebeldía, pretendiste cobrarle revancha a la vida. ¿Y qué pasó? Otra vez quedaste a la vera del camino y destruida.

El diálogo interno de la mujer era rudo por culpa de una idealización adolescente, apenas conoció a Emmett sintió que era su príncipe, se dejó llevar y ahora, estaba a punto de perder su trabajo.

—Pero, escucha bien Bella, Nessie no se lo merece, tampoco tu familia. Así que olvídate de ti y de tus amores frustrados y dedícate a cuidar a tus afectos verdaderos — se dijo a si misma mientras se dirigía a su coche.

ᴥ

Renesmée escuchó el sonido que indicaba que había llegado un mensaje al celular, se quedó mirando a la maestra Jones y esperó. Al segundo, la profesora tomó su teléfono, se puso de pie y se fue a un rincón a contestar. La niña aprovechó el momento y fue donde Jane, pensaba decirle todo lo que había pensado en la mañana.

— ¿Vendrá tu padre pasado mañana o tendrá muuucho que trabajar? —preguntó la pecosa Jane al verla llegar a su lado.

—Claro que vendrá y traerá muchos pasteles —con esa frase, Nessie quedó convencida que la niña por fin dejaría de decirle siempre que su padre era mejor que nadie.

—Pues, yo traeré dos papás. Mi padre y el marido de mi mamá —le dijo la niña en tono soberbio y sin dejar de pintar.

—Mi otro papá traerá helados y el otro, solo vendrá a saludar —las palabras salieron solas de su boca, al menos, eso pensó ella.

— ¡Eso es mentira, nadie puede tener tres padres! Y menos tú, que solo traes a un abuelo para los actos —Jane se puso furiosa, en esa escuela, nadie podía ser más que ella.

— ¡Yo sí! —Nessie no se intimidó con la bravata de la pecosa y, en una reacción impulsiva, le pintó con témpera negra una cruz en todo el dibujo que era verde, amarillo y celeste.

La niña la empujó, Nessi le respondió y se armó la pelea.

Isabella salió del despacho de la directora con dolor de cabeza, su hija estaba sentada en un banco, al lado de la puerta, la tomó de la mano y salieron del edificio. La niña fue a decir algo pero, se vio súbitamente interrumpida por un «— ¡Ni te atrevas!—» de su madre.

Isabella Swan, mamá de Nessie e hija de Renée y Charlie, estaba teniendo un perfecto día de perros.

Una vez en el auto, la verborragia pudo más que cualquier advertencia y la niña comenzó a contar toda su historia.

—Es que Jane es insoportable, mamá, va a mi mesa solo para decirme: mi papá me compró esto o me trajo esta cosa, mi papá me va a llevar a pasear, mi papá esto otro.

—Tú tienes al abuelo Charlie.

—Sí, pero ¿voy yo a su puesto cuando el abuelo Charlie me compra algo? ¡Noho! ¿Voy a su puesto cuando me cocina la pizza de chocolate, crema, frambuesas y dulce de leche? ¡Doble noho! ¿Voy a contarle cuando nos vamos de pesca? ¡Triple noho! —continuaba protestando mientras llegaban a su edificio.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió, y ambas salieron cargando las cosas del colegio, y dos bolsas de comestibles.

—Tú la escuchas y nada más. No le hagas caso. A lo mejor, quiere hacer que te enojes, para que pelees y la profesora te castigue —dijo armándose de paciencia, tal vez, solo tal vez, Nessie tuviera algo de razón, pero por nada del mundo podía portarse de forma grosera con la otra niña.

— ¡Jesús, madre! Eso es lo que hago —Isabella, con esfuerzo, aguantó la risa— Pero, no sé… me tiene harta, creo que un día le voy a pegar.

—Rennesmé, ya le pegaste… y la directora te castigó. No se debe pelear —Isabella, abría la puerta realizando un movimiento brusco lo que produjo la caída de tres manzanas de la bolsa— ¡rayos nena! ve por las manzanitas corredoras, por favor —pidió a la niña al tiempo que entraba al departamento con las bolsas y la mochila de la niña.

Nessie estaba recogiendo la última manzana cuando se abrió el ascensor y apareció un perro sujeto por una correa la que sostenía un hombre y que además, tiraba el carrito de una gran maleta. Se quedó paralizada de la impresión cuando el perro fue hasta ella y la lengüeteó, desarmándole aún más, su moño.

—Hola, parece que le gustas —dijo el dueño del perro.

Ella siempre quiso tener uno como mascota y hasta soñó con uno que le pasaba la lengua y la despeinaba así que, no lograba salir de su asombro.

—Se me están cumpliendo los sueños —dijo muy bajito, la niña, mirando al hombre y al perro

Y, con las tres manzanas corredoras, entró a su casa.

ᴥ

02:40 AM, unos sonidos lastimosos la despertaron, se giró en la cama una vez más y se tapó hasta la cabeza, intentando volver a conciliar el sueño, pero, no. Un nuevo rosario de gemidos la sacaron de su cama, aquello no podía estar pasándole, pero si, y era el corolario perfecto del día que amaneció como una jornada maravillosa y se transformó en una pesadilla.

Había logrado conciliar el sueño hacía casi una hora y no estaba de humor para soportar lo que sea que la molestaba. ¿Llanto? Se puso en alerta y cuando llegó a la sala, se sorprendió al encontrarse con su pequeña pegada a la puerta.

— ¿Nena, que haces levantada?

—Pobrecito, mami, está llorando.

— ¿Quién está llorando?

—El perrito.

— ¿Que perrito?, no hay perros en el edificio.

—Sí, si lo hay, el señor lindo lo trajo hoy.

— ¿El nuevo vecino tiene un perro?

— ¡Es tan lindo, mami!

¿Lindo el chico? o ¿lindo el perro?, dada las circunstancias, decidió que era mejor no preguntar.

Los alaridos del cachorro cruzaban el pasillo.

—Esto no puede ser, si hay un animal aquí, no puede ser que arme este escándalo, ¡tenencia responsable! los animales se merecen cuidado —tomó a Nessie y la dejó en medio de la sala— espérame aquí.

Se puso su abrigada —y muy poco sexy— bata para salir al pasillo y golpeó la puerta del vecino. El edificio tenía solo dos departamentos por piso, lo que era una ventaja para vivir en familia y criar hijos, se convertía en desventaja, con más vecinos furiosos podrían echar al nuevo inquilino.

—Un animal doliente solo puede tener a un estúpido como dueño.

Luego de casi cinco minutos con el dedo pegado en el timbre y sin obtener mayor respuestas que un incremento en los aullidos del pobre animal, Isabella desistió.

— Maldito demente ¿quién en su sano juicio deja solo y encerrado a un animal de esta manera?, mañana mismo me va a oír —farfullaba, mientras volvía a su departamento

— No había nadie, chiquita —le dijo a Nessie al entrar —vamos a tener que dormirnos con este ruido

— ¿Puedo dormir contigo, mami?

ᴥ

La mañana siguiente, luego de dejar en el colegio a una Rennesmé más dormida que despierta (lo que tal vez le aseguraría que no se metería en líos esa mañana) Isabella hizo acopio de todo su mal humor y cansancio por la mala noche para dirigirse al departamento de su nuevo vecino y ponerle las cosas claras. Acomodó el bolso sobre su hombro y pegó el dedo al timbre.

— ¡Rayos!, así que no estas, pues esto no va a quedarse así.

Abrió el bolso para tomar una pluma y papel cuando escucho al elevador abrirse y vio salir a un precioso cachorro. Sin saberlo realizó con la mirada el mismo recorrido que había hecho su hija la tarde-noche anterior (solo que a ella, el perro no le provocó ninguna emoción), siguió la correa y vio al hombre que la sostenía.

Nublada por la mala noche, no midió consecuencias y se abalanzo sobre él, con el dedo índice levantado en tono acusador

— ¡Así que es usted!

El hombre la miró sorprendido y justo cuando iba a contestar, el dedo índice que le apuntaba fue a estrellarse directamente contra su pecho

— ¡Maldito demente! ¿Cómo se le ocurre dejar a este pobre animal chillando toda la noche?, seguro que se fue y no le importo un comino que este. . . — dijo mirando hacia abajo para encontrarse con un par de grandes ojos oscuros que la miraban de forma burlona— cachorro haya pasado la noche gritando como un condenado sin dejar dormir a nadie en todo el puto edificio.

El hombre cambió de mano la correa del perro, miró fijamente a la mujer que tenía delante y, con toda la delicadeza que pudo, tomó entre sus dedos el índice que lo estaba taladrando y lo retiró lentamente.

—Bueno, supongo que eres la vecina —dijo tranquilamente tendiéndole la mano— mi nombre es Edward, mucho gusto.

La voz un tanto ronca la impactó, por la furia que la enmarañaba, no había reparado en el aspecto físico del hombre.

Isabella, madre de Nessi, hija de Renée y Charlie, era una enamorada de la belleza masculina y no se resistiría jamás a unos ojos verdes preciosos y a una sonrisa coqueta, perfecta y ladeada. Pero, que por culpa de un perro llorón no pegara un solo ojo en la noche, no lo perdonaba, aunque su amo fuera el hombre más hermoso del planeta.

—Supones bien, mi nombre es Isabella y si no duermo bien, nada puede darme gusto en esta vida —dijo ceñuda pero aceptando la mano que le tendía.

— Mira, disculpa, no tenía idea que Kazam hubiera molestado, es que soy médico y tuve a hacer una guardia repentina, no estaba en mis planes ausentarme la primer noche aquí, pero es la residencia sabes, no pude negarme a ir.

— Oh. . . así que médico, entonces se supone que esto se repetirá, ¿cómo hará para que su perro nos permita dormir?

— ¡Oh! no se preocupe, Kazam no causara problemas, nunca lo hace, seguramente fue porque extraño el lugar

—Y su novia o. . . alguien ¿no podrá venir a quedarse con él?, si tiene guardia de nuevo esta noche, apreciaría muchísimo poder dormir,

—No se preocupe, lo entiendo perfectamente pero le garantizo que nada sucederá y, no tengo guardia esta noche.

-Bueno ...

 _¿Está flirteando conmigo?_ se preguntó Bella, dejando vagar la mirada por el apuesto médico. _Enfócate y responde algo ¡por el amor de Dios!_ , volvió a reprenderse.

—Bueno, me parece muy bien, pero le advierto señor…

-Cullen, Edward Cullen.

—Señor Cullen que si este pobre animal vuelve a pasar otra noche como la de anoche deberé denunciarlo

—Le prometo que no volverá a suceder —dijo dejando escapar un bostezo— ¡Perdón!, tuve una noche agitada y muero de sueño, buenos días— y de esta forma, simplemente la esquivó y siguió camino a su puerta

—Si escucha música a todo volumen, no se asuste. Seré yo, que encendí la radio y me fui a dormir a otra parte — ¡Imbécil!

ᴥ

\- ¡Abuelaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Rennesmé salió corriendo a los brazos de Renée quien la esperaba en la acera, y se trepó, literalmente, a la mujer

— ¡Princesa! ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien ¿y las chicas?

— Esperando en el auto.

Era tarde de "chicas" así que Renée, Alice, Rose y Nessie se aprestaban a tener una tarde de tiendas, la niña creció con ellas haciendo compras así que entrar a un spa, peluquería u otras tipo de tiendas femeninas, no era ningún problema.

Llegaron al centro comercial y se dirigieron rápidamente a una tienda de lencería, mientras Rose mostraba un corsé a juego con unos portaligas en tonos de rojo y negro, Alice se probaba un Baby Doll casi transparente

— Ese, ese me gusta para mami.

—A tu mami le vamos a comprar un camisón de abuelita —dijo Rose mientras iba llenando sus manos de bragas de diferentes colores pero un mismo tamaño: mínimo.

—Tengo que conseguirle un marido, así que va a necesitar de esos con puntillitas.

Las tres mujeres se miraron

— ¿Cómo es eso de que vas a conseguirle un marido a tu mamá? —preguntó Alice, mientras se dirigían a la caja.

—Si tiene un marido, yo tengo un papá. ¡Fácil!

— ¿Quieres un papá? —Renée le preguntó a la niña pero miró a las chicas.

—Sipis, para la escuela. Hay una de esas fiestas que inventan las profesoras para que todos seamos felices.

— ¿No llevarás a Charlie? —insistió en su interrogatorio, la mujer.

— ¡Jesús! Todos me preguntan lo mismo… —dramática, respira profundo— es fiesta de padres, no de abuelos. Pero, ya está, ya tengo uno, ahora tengo que buscar dos más.

— ¡¿Quieres tres maridos para tu madre?! —gritaron, al unísono, Rose y Alice.

— ¡Doble Jesús! ¿Es tan difícil de entender? ¡Quiero tres padres!

Las mujeres, acostumbradas a los desplantes de la niña, negaron con la cabeza y sonrieron.

— ¿Van conmigo o me esperan? Quedé juntarme con Jasper, en el café del tercer nivel —Rose preguntó, a la salida de la tienda.

— ¡Vamos contigo! —saltó Alice— es tarde de chicas… «Una para todos, todos para uno» —y tomó de la mano a la niña y adelantó camino. Renée y Rose intercambiaron miradas y sonrisas cómplices.

— ¡Jasper ya debería estar aquí! —dijo Rose de pronto mirando su celular— tengo que entregarle unos papeles y como siempre se ha retrasado

—Tía Rose, está sentado allí.

Rosalie estiro su cuello y la inconfundible melena rubia de su hermano se encontraba a menos de cincuenta metros de ellas.

— ¡Tonto! ¿Cuándo me iba a avisar que ya había llegado? —respondió molesta, saliendo hacia el hombre que estaba de espaldas.

— ¡Yo voy! —Nessie se adelantó.

Jasper Hale y su hermana Rosalie habían llegado al vecindario donde Isabella vivía hace más de veinte años. Él, recién cumplido los trece, se enamoró de ella apenas la vio paseando en bicicleta y se sintió feliz cuando su hermana y las chicas Swan se hicieron amigas inseparables. Al poco tiempo se hicieron novios, pero lo dejaron en el penúltimo año de secundaria y no volvieron a retomarlo. Ella se fue a la universidad y cuando volvió, años después, traía a Nessie en los brazos. Si se enamoró de Bella apenas la conoció, cuando vio a la niña sintió que el corazón le explotaba de puro amor.

Con los años, mantuvieron la amistad pero nunca retomaron su historia de amor adolescente, aunque a él no le faltaban ganas. Bella simplemente lo veía como un gran amigo y como el tío favorito de su hija.

La niña se acercó con cuidado, quería darle una sorpresa.

— ¡Quien soy! —dijo, tapándole los ojos y con una voz que pretendía ser de otra persona.

— ¡Huy! Esa voz es de una señora muy grande ¿eres madame Claudette, mi vieja profesora de francés? —el tío jugaba.

— ¡Nooo! —la niña trataba de controlar su risa.

—Voy a tocar los dedos… mmm dedos de princesa. No sé, podría ser de cualquiera princesa de Disney.

—Noho. ¡Última oportunidad! si no adivinas ahora, tendrás que hacer una penitencia.

— ¡Ya sé quién eres! Eres la señora Rosswell y te faltan todos los dientes.

— ¡Nooohoooo! —y riendo sin parar se tiró a los brazos de Jasper.

— ¡Pero si eres Renéesme Swan! ¡La niña más linda e inteligente del planeta! —se puso de pie, la alzó, y comenzó a girar con ella en brazos.

— ¡Sí! Y no adivinaste… tienes que pagar penitencia.

— Por favor, que no sea dormir en la casa del perro —le puso cara de ruego.

—Noho… es otra cosa.

A la niña se le iluminó la cara.

— ¿Tendré que comer brócolis, zanahorias y acelgas?

Con sus dos manitas, le tomó la cara y lo miró, con dulzura infinita, a los ojos.

—Esta es tu penitencia: tendrás que ir el miércoles a mediodía a mi colegio, a la fiesta de padres y no tienes que decirle a nadie.

— ¿Ni siquiera a tu madre?

—Es una penitencia secreta. Nadie puede saberlo.

—Muy bien, así será.

—Y, tienes que traer muchos helados.

—Helados ¡Muy bien!

Que Renesmee lo invitara a la fiesta del día del padre en el colegio, era una gran emoción y no iba a arruinarse la alegría contándoselo a alguien, mucho menos a Isabella o a su hermana.

ᴥ

 **Necesitamos aclarar algunas cosas.**

 **Encuéntrame en la cafetería de mi edificio.**

 **Tú pones la hora.**

 **ES IMPORTANTE.**

 **Isabela**

Emmett leía el mensaje por tercera vez. Si tenían cosas que aclarar —no era buena idea dejar pasar más tiempo— lo mejor era hacerlo fuera de la empresa, en un terreno neutral. Isabella era una chica lista pero temperamental y supuso que en un lugar público, ella mediría su reacción.

 **Sé dónde es,**

 **y sí, debemos hablar.**

 **Te veo a las 16:00 hrs.**

 **Emmett**

La vio ni bien entró al lugar, era una mujer preciosa y con ese vestido simple, le pareció espectacular. Pero, estaba cabreada y podía notarlo.

Más allá de lo que ella pensara, a él le hubiera gustado profundizar más la relación, pero había una barrera, tal vez, no fuera consciente, pero era ella quien la imponía.

Se dirigió a la mesa y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla que no le devolvió.

— ¿Cómo estás?

— ¿Cómo se supone que esté?

—Oye, no vine a discutir, apelo a tu inteligencia emocional para aclarar todo esto y no salir perjudicados.

Isabella sonrió en forma sarcástica levantando una ceja, tenía ganas de morderle justo en la yugular y dejar que se desangrara en medio de la cafetería mientras ella degustaba el cappuccino más cargado de crema que había en el menú. En todos los ámbitos, Emmett era siempre así, correcto y racional, no esperaba otra cosa de él pero, un poquito de emoción, le indicaría que, al menos, algo le importaba.

—Es que no puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto — dijo al fin, mirándolo a los ojos

Emmett suspiró y puso ambas manos sobre la mesa

— Mira, soy honesto, y me puedes odiar si quieres pero, eres una compañera de trabajo insuperable y te prefiero más como colaboradora que como amante.

Isabella asintió con la cabeza y tomó su tiempo para contestar.

— ¿Tan mala soy en la cama?

—Sabes que no es eso, solo digo que tú y yo nos enredamos en una situación más bien por la adrenalina que por otra cosa.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar por mí?

—En los seis meses que llevamos, esto es lo más cercano que he estado de entrar a tu casa —y con un gesto grandilocuente, mostró la cafetería—. No conocí a ningún miembro de tu familia ¡Ni siquiera a tu hija!

—Y tenía razón ¿para que querías conocer a mi familia si íbamos a terminar así?

— ¡Ni siquiera te ponías celosa cuando Tania me acosaba!

—Yo no soy celosa.

—Isabella, por ti, yo doy la pelea en la compañía, pero necesitamos aclarar bien la relación. Si quieres que sigamos con nuestra historia amorosa, serás mi novia con todo lo de la ley, eso incluye compartir con tu familia y la mía, pasar tiempo con tu hija y quedarnos juntos los fines de semana.

La oferta era seria y muy de Emmett, cuando quería liquidar un negocio hacía una oferta suicida. Él era un hombre grande, en tres años más, cumpliría cuarenta y si bien la chica lo volvía loco, no estaba dispuesto a perderla por una relación clandestina.

— ¿Y si no?

—Vuelves a trabajar y lo nuestro se acaba.

—Quisiera tener la claridad que tú tienes.

—Por eso, soy jefe —le hizo una mueca divertida. Ella, rió.

—Debes tener la peor opinión de mí —suspiró resignada.

—Si la tuviera ¿crees que estaría aquí, haciendo esta oferta? Eres una chica talentosa. Algo perdida en el amor, pero ¡muy talentosa! —sobre la mesa, tomo sus manos entre las de él.

Microsegundo, no más. Eso fue lo que demoró toda la acción: Emmett tomaba la mano de Bella, la puerta de la cafetería se mueve y Nessie está frente a ellos, mirándolos con ojos felices.

— ¿Él es tu novio, mamá?

— ¡Nessi! Cariño ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está la abuela?

— Ahí, ahí, con Jake —la niña daba pequeños saltitos e indicaba hacia el mesón— pero, pero, contesta.

—Sí, Bella, contesta —Emmett, se echó para atrás, se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y se sonrió.

La respuesta sería tanto como para él como para la niña.

—Cariño, él es Emmett MacCarty, mi jefe.

— ¡El cabrón que te grita todo el día!

— Sí, el mismo. Mucho gusto, señorita —hizo un gesto resignado, Isabella había decidido en ese instante el futuro de ambos, pero se animó y le hizo una mueca chistosa a la pequeña.

—Le estabas tomando la mano a mi mamá… —dijo en forma cómplice.

—Sí, la estaba felicitando. Se ganó una semana de vacaciones —él le siguió la corriente.

— ¿Verdad? ¡Maaami! ¿Puedo faltar a la escuela? ¡Ay, no! El miércoles tengo una fiesta.

 **—** ¡La fiesta! ¡Jesús, tengo que decirle a Jack las cantidades de pastelitos! —dijo recordando de pronto— Hija, no te muevas —miró a su jefe— Me la cuidas, voy y vuelvo.

— ¿Tienes hijos? —la niña se sentó en la silla que dejó su madre.

-No.

—Entonces, nunca has ido a una fiesta de padres —dijo, pensativa.

—Nunca.

Estaba lista para hacerle la invitación cuando vio a través de la ventana al perro que conoció en el pasillo de su edificio. El hombre que lo llevaba de la correa, lo estaba atando al pasador que había en la entrada de la cafetería.

— ¡Mi perrito! —gritó y dio un salto.

Emmett siguió la mirada de la niña y gratamente se sorprendió con lo que vio.

—Esta cafetería es muy especial. Me encontré con una niña muy inteligente y, ahora, con un querido amigo. No te muevas, voy y vuelvo.

—Quiero ir a ver a mi perrito.

—Lo veras, pero quédate quieta y esperemos a tu madre —hizo gestos hacia la puerta.

La niña, teatralmente, simuló ser una estatua pegada a la silla. Pero, como pudo, siguió todos los gestos que hacia su nuevo amigo y serio candidato a ser su papá número tres en la fiesta del colegio (y para ganarle de una vez a Jane, en la escuela). Su postura de estatua se desarmó cuando vio llegar al dueño de «su perrito» a la mesa.

— Nessie, te presento a mi amigo Edward, el dueño de Kazam, el perro.

—Hola, vecina. ¿No te llamabas Renéesme?

—Renéesme es mi nombre, pero todos me dicen Nessie. Es menos feo. Yo creo que Kazam tiene frío ¿podemos entrarlo?

Isabella se unía a la mesa justo cuando su hija terminaba la frase.

— ¿A quién quieres entrar?

—A mi perro —Edward se estiró cuan alto era.

No esperó nada más, tomó a su hija de la mano y sin atender a las quejas de su niña, salió de la cafetería, detrás de su madre, de su hermana y de su amiga.

ᴥ

Tres golpes suaves a su puerta distrajeron su atención del omelet que se estaba preparando, miró extrañado su reloj, 07:30 A.M, era muy temprano; se puso rápidamente un suéter y abrió la puerta.

—Hola Edward, ¿dónde está Kazam? Le traje croissant de chocolate para el desayuno —la pequeña vecina estaba parada frente a su puerta y con una gran sonrisa le pasó tres panes y entró.

—Hola, Nessie ¿tu madre sabe que estás aquí? —preguntó Edward, asomando la cabeza al pasillo antes de cerrar la puerta.

— ¡Jesús! Mami te odia, jamás me dejaría venir. Pero igual vine, porque eres lindo, tienes un perrito lindo y no quiero que mami te odie —y se agachó para acariciar al cachorro que saltaba de felicidad— ¿es verdad que eres médico?

Edward sonrió un tanto asombrado ante la frescura de la niña.

—Sí, lo soy, ¿estás enfermita?, ¿te duele algo?

— ¡Jesús, noooo!, pero yo sé que los médicos no pueden llevar a sus perritos al trabajo.

—Eso es cierto, no puedo.

—Yo estuve toooooda la noche pensando algo.

— ¿Si? A ver, cuéntame lo que pensaste.

—Que si te vas a ir otra vez, el pobrecito de tu perro va a llorar de nuevo y otra vez mami no podrá dormir.

—Oh, no. Kazam ya se acostumbró a la casa.

La niña pestañeó, ella contaba con el llanto de «su perrito» para negociar.

—Tú ¿cómo sabes eso, si estás trabajando? Tu perrito sufre, así que vengo a proponerte un trato.

Edward la miró, entornando los ojos.

— ¡Uy! ¿Vas a negociar conmigo?

—Doble sí. Tú vas a mi colegio como mi papi tres y yo te cuido al perrito.

— ¿¡Qué!?

—Eso, tú vas a la fiesta de los padres —planteó sin más, mientras le daba un croissant al perro— Si mami te ve allá, se pone contenta y de seguro que me deja cuidar a tu perrito.

—Espera, espera ¿tu mamá estará contenta porque yo voy?

Edward no entendía, esa mujer lo odiaba y no perdía oportunidad de decírselo.

—Triple sí. A mi mami la contentan los hombres bonitos.

— ¿Y cuándo sería la fiesta?

—Es hoy. Tienes que estar a las doce y media —le entregó un papel— ahí está la dirección. ¡No faltes! Porque si faltas, la idiota de Jane no dejará de molestarme el resto del año.

— ¿Te molestan en el colegio linda? ¿Lo sabe tu mamá? —Edward no salía de su asombro

— No me molestan, solo es que Jane es una idiota que se cree la gran cosa porque tiene dos padres: su padre padre y el marido de su madre —respondió Nessie mientras dejaba que Kazam le lamiera los dedos embadurnados de dulce.

Edward la miró con ternura, le molestaba profundamente los casos de bullying y si estaba en sus manos ayudar a su pequeña vecina lo haría sin dudar. En cuanto a su madre, ese era otro tema, ¿estaría divorciada? la mujer era bonita, con un buen par de melones, pero con un genio del demonio, pensó en preguntarle a la niña por su padre.

—Me voy, te espero a medio día, chao Kazam —pero, antes de salir por la puerta, aclaró— Kazam, no me gusta, debemos discutir ese nombre —y desapareció.

ᴥ

El gimnasio del colegio estaba decorado con guirnaldas de luces y flores de papeles, las gradas estaban a medio ocupar, todavía faltaba media hora comenzar la fiesta. Las maestras y sus asistentes, trataban de mantener ordenados a los niños y evitar a toda costa que dañaran sus trajes de animalitos, flores y árboles que representaban el bosque de la historia que habían escrito para la fiesta. Nessi era «la flor amarilla» y Jane era una colibrí que la seguía por el bosque. Isabella estaba nerviosa, veía a Nessie demasiado inquieta y aunque la profesora le explicó que debía ser por actuación (era una de las protagonistas de la historia y después, iba a estar en un baile) ella no se quedó tranquila.

— ¡Cálmate, mujer! Ella es muy lista y lo hará muy bien —Jacob, trataba de calmarla.

—Yo sé que algo se trae esta hija mía.

—Por lo menos, no está peleando con Jane —dijo Jasper, quien apareció de pronto— por cierto, ¿sabes dónde puedo dejar el helado?

— ¡Jasper!, ¿pero, qué haces aquí? —Isabella se sorprendió al verlo.

—Mi niña hermosa me invitó, ¿no lo sabías? —preguntó, haciéndose el tonto.

— ¡Yo sabía que algo tramaba!, dame eso que se lo alcanzaré a alguna de las chicas —dijo poniéndose de pie y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla— ya se conocen con Jake así que bueno. . . ya vengo.

Los hombres se saludaron con un apretón de manos, mientras se disponían a esperar que comenzara el show. Isabella volvió y noto la cantidad de lugares que habían reservados.

— ¿Por qué habrá pedido cuatro sillas? Somos tres ¿se habrá equivocado la profesora?

—Esta silla es mía, Nessie me invitó —una voz grave hizo que las tres cabezas se giraran en forma simultánea.

— ¿Edward? —Bella está asombrada. Su vecino, con ropa de hospital puesta bajo su impermeable, estaba parado a su lado.

—El número tres —comentó por lo bajo, Jacob a Jasper.

—Me hizo una propuesta que no pude resistir, así que vine.

— ¿Puedo saber cuál es? Mi hija a veces se pasa.

—Si yo venía a su fiesta y la ayudaba a darle una lección a Jane, ella cuidaba a mi perro, mientras yo trabajo.

—Creo que hiciste un mal trato.

\- ¿No vino Jane?

—No te cuidará el perro.

—Vaya, y yo que me había hecho ilusiones.

Por el altoparlante se escuchó a la directora pidiendo tomar ubicación y guardar silencio porque los niños y niñas estaban listos para comenzar. No terminaba de decir eso, cuando Nessie, tirando de su mano Jane, cruzó corriendo el escenario para llegar a donde está su madre.

— ¿Ves? Te lo dije: ¡Tres padres! Yo tengo tres padres —la niña estaba radiante mostrándole sus invitados a su compañera— Jacob trajo los pasteles, Jasper trajo helado y Edward, trajo… trajo todo su amor ¿no ves que es médico y los médicos aman a las personas?

— ¡Que lindos son!

—Renéesme Swan, al escenario —la profesora, por el micrófono, llamaba a la niña.

— ¡Ay, mami, soy tan feliz! —le dio un beso rápido a su muy asombrada madre — ¡Que nadie se vaya hasta que yo vuelva y me aplauden muchooo cuando salga en el escenario! —gritó.

Todo el pequeño gimnasio escuchó lo que dijo y el comentario fue festejado con aplausos y sonrisas. Isabella no pudo controlar sus lágrimas, su niña, sin duda, era especial. Jasper la abrazó.

—Bienvenidos al club de los "Adoradores de Nessi" —Jacob le dijo a Edward, tendiéndole la mano— soy el dueño del café que está en la planta baja de tu edificio. Somos vecinos.

—Edward Cullen, médico interno. Esta niña es increíble —sacude su cabeza y sonríe— ¡Caray! ¿Qué cosa hace un padre de Nessie?

—Muchas cosas poco habituales como buscarle marido a la mamá.

— ¿Él no es el padre? —indicó a Jasper que secaba con delicadeza las lágrimas de Bella.

—No. Su padre murió cuando tenía meses.

Isabella, más recompuesta, se acomodó en la silla, al lado de Edward.

— ¡Gracias por venir! Sé que a esta hora tú duermes, no tienes por qué quedarte, tienes cara de cansado y tu perro te espera —Isabella trataba de ser graciosa. Había sido pesada con él y se sentía apenada.

— ¿Y perderme la cara de Jane cuando Nessi baile con sus tres padres? ¡Jamás!

No pudo evitar reír con el gesto divertido que hizo para recalcar la palabra jamás, tampoco pudo evitar fijarse en los ojos verdes que se veían impresionantes a pesar que estaban cansados y con ojeras.

Isabella Swan, madre de Nessi, hija de Renée y Charlie, reconocía cuando se equivocaba: su vecino era guapo, simpático y tenía un gran corazón.

Los veinte minutos que duró el show de los niños pasaron volando, Nessie, desde el escenario, dedicó besos y corazones a sus padres y apenas pudo, dijo por el micrófono que los pastelitos y los helados lo habían traído sus padres. A la hora de despedirse, Jane, tomada de la mano de su padre y de su padrastro, pasó por el lado y se escuchó el grito.

—Nessi, cuando volvamos de vacaciones, te prestaré todos mis lápices… ¡Y todos tus papás son muy lindos!

La niña, que estaba en brazos de Jasper y con la boca llena de comida, le hizo un gesto con su mano empuñada y con el pulgar hacia arriba.

ᴥ

Edward buscaba en el congelador algo para hacer de cena cuando unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención, Kazam comenzó a mover la cola y a ladrar y para cuando el timbre sonó, ya estaba en la puerta. Abrió y como una tromba, entró Nessie con un brillante plato de comida para perro y tras ella, Bella, con una bandeja con una gran porción de lasaña.

— ¡Perrito lindo! Mamá te compró un platito y un gran saco de comida —Kazam saltaba feliz alrededor de la niña.

—Adelante, sean bienvenidas. Si eso es para mí —indicó la comida de la bandeja—, es un regalo del cielo ¡Muero de hambre!

—No sabes lo que sube mi ego que sin probarlo, me digan que lo que hago es celestial —calló la boca rápidamente, se sonrojó, sin saber por qué esas palabras le parecieron eróticas. Edward notó su turbación y en un acto consciente, la recorrió con la mirada de la cabeza a los pies y le pareció tanto más o más apetitosa que la comida.

—Mami está feliz porque fuiste a la fiesta y me dio permiso para cuidar a Happy y te hizo esa lasaña. Está yumy yumy. Ahora le caes bien y te dice Eddie.

La niña lo sacó de sus pensamientos, su retahíla de palabras inocentes lo ayudaron a recuperar su centro, pudo controlar su impulso primario y mantener su imagen de hombre correcto.

— ¿Happy? No, se llama Kazam.

—Es un perrito, no puede tener el nombre de perrazo, te dije que debíamos hablar del nombre pero como estarás muy cansado tuve que hablarlo yo solita. Además, siempre está feliz… bueno, excepto cuando tú lo dejas solo, en la noche.

Su estado de turbación desapareció, y aunque se avergonzó porque estaba una niña en la misma sala, se justificó en su largo tiempo de abstinencia.

—Nessie insistió que viniéramos a ver como arreglábamos lo de cuidar a Happy Kazam y aproveché a traerte esta comida, cenamos lasaña.

— ¡Muchas gracias!

—Yo digo que lo puedes dejar en casa antes que te vayas —la niña hablaba mientras seguía a Edward hasta la mesa de la cocina— y en la mañana, yo lo dejo donde Jake —se sentó a su lado— y tú lo recoges ahí.

Isabella miraba de lejos, él sacaba tres vasos y una botella de jugo y le hizo una seña para que se sentara. Evidentemente, disfrutaba la conversación con la niña.

— ¿Un perro en una cafetería? —le hizo un guiño a la madre.

—Tiene un cubículo para las mascotas. Claro que eso sería después, porque mamá tiene vacaciones así que podemos cuidarlo todo el día y de noche, cuando trabajes.

— ¿Así que tienes vacaciones? —preguntó Edward, mirando fijamente a Isabella quien le sostuvo la mirada no sin sentir un leve cosquilleo en la espalda— No sé, creo que eso convertiría a Kaz… perdón —se acomodó la servilleta— Eso convertiría a Happy en un perro muy consentido y puede que ya no quiera estar conmigo.

El corazón de la niña dio un vuelco, los ojos se les agrandaron y una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro.

— ¡Eso es fácil! —se le había ocurrido una idea brillantisima— tú vas a cenar a casa con nosotras y después, a desayunar. Así lo ves más tiempo… yo veo a mi perrito y tú ves a tu perrito ¡Juntos! ¿Verdad que puede, mamá?

Edward miró a Isabella con una sonrisa coqueta, expectante, estaba disfrutando verla metida en un aprieto. Ella miraba la carita feliz de su hija y se debatía, técnicamente serían cinco días, ella estaba de vacaciones y tener esa responsabilidad, la relevaría de pasar con su madre y su hermana que estaban imposibles con lo de tener un novio, casarse y darle un padre a su hija. Por otra parte, hacerse cargo de Happy le daría una ocupación para compartir con su hija y se le haría más fácil dejar atrás todo lo que ocurrió con Emmett.

—Sí —dijo por fin— me parece genial. Así se acostumbrará más fácil a su nueva casa —tomó consciencia de lo que estaba diciendo y decidió aclarar—. El perro, no tú. ¡No! Quiero decir…

— ¡Que dices que sí! —miró al vecino— Que puedes ir a cenar y a desayunar todos los días con nosotras… a almorzar no, porque pasarías todo el día con mami y con yo… y la gente podría pensar que eres mi papá.

— ¡Nessie! —la madre gritó.

—Mami ¿tendremos que comer en el pasillo? Yo digo, porque como dijiste que ningún hombre entraría a nuestra casa y él es del género masculino.

— ¡Nessie! Me refería a otra cosa, él es amigo y puede entrar.

—Ahh, ya entiendo —Isabella respiró aliviada, cuando su hija tenía ese tipo de duda, no paraba— Edward, tendrás que comer en mi casa y en tu casa, besar a mamá.

\- ¡Renesmée!

Edward sonrió porque reírse a carcajadas sería muy mal visto. Él, que hasta hace unos días no tenía donde vivir y que se estaba resignando a pasar su existencia solamente con un cachorro; de repente, tenía una encantadora pequeña y una mujer bellísima ofreciéndole su casa para cenar.

—Pues, me parece perfecto, claro si no es molestia para ti.

Ella lo miró directo a los ojos, en su cabeza, las preguntas la atacaban:

 _¿Qué le parecía perfecto? ¿Besarme en su casa y cenar en la mía? o, ¿solamente, besarme?_

— ¿Mami? —la niña, con el perrito en brazos le tira su gran suéter de lana.

— ¿Eh? ¡No! No es molestia. Te esperaremos. Ahora, come, antes que se enfríe.

Isabella se sorprendió a si misma al decir aquello, demasiado hacia llevándole la cena como encima tener que preocuparse porque su comida tuviera la temperatura indicada, solo lo hacía con Nessi y solo lo había hecho con Riley.

Isabella Swan, madre de Nessi, hija de Renée y Charlie, acaba de descubrir que lo de Emmett le importó un comino y que podría tener un escarceo con el amo del perrito llorón del frente, sin ningún problema.

Una conversaron dirigida por Nessie acompañó a Edward durante su cena, Bella estaba contenta, su hija se veía tranquila, calmada y su vecino… si, su guapo vecino estaba encantado con ella. Cuando se paró para ir a lavar su plato, ella lo siguió, la niña se fue a jugar con su nuevo compañero.

Al calor de una copa de vino, conversaron animadamente sobre las historias de hospitales, cuando le tocaba a ella contar sobre su trabajo, se percató de algo.

— ¿No crees que hay mucho silencio para una niña revoltosa y un cachorro?

Y cuando fueron a ver, encontraron a Nessi y Happy durmiendo en el sofá, abrazados.

—Es una niña maravillosa, estás haciendo un gran trabajo con ella.

—Gracias —respondió llevando los ojos hacia el hombre que tenía en frente— no voy a negarte que es difícil algunas veces, pero esta niña es mi todo, por eso, quiero agradecerte lo que hiciste hoy.

—Es una seductora nata, no pude negarme, he caído rendido a sus pies — respondió con una mirada profunda que recorrió todo el cuerpo de Isabella.

 _Mierda lo hace de nuevo ¿está coqueteando?, responde, ¡responde!_

—Sí, lo es, tiene esa capacidad de lograr que todos hagan lo que ella quiere y luego, hacerles creer que no fue su idea suya.

—Lo habrá heredado de alguien, tal vez —Edward se acercó.

 _Bien, si, está coqueteando._

Isabella se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá y dejo caer sus parpados mientras sonreía antes de contestar.

—Oh si, ser una seductora nata es una de mis mayores virtudes.

Sonrió, estaba dispuesto a seguir el juego, se acomodó más cerca, hasta sentir el calor dulce y particular que emanaba de ella.

—Bueno, conmigo, ha dado resultado —hombro, brazo y cadera se tocaron— las chicas Swan me tienen a sus pies.

Un momento, solo eso bastó y un beso dulce, tierno, inquietante los unió… hasta que se percataron que había una niña de 6 años a escasos centímetros de ellos.

—Me voy —Isabella terminó el beso de golpe, _¡Jesús_ _mi hija está aquí!, contrólate por el amor de Dios_ — debo llevar a Nessie a la cama.

Edward apoyo su frente en la de ella, renuente a abandonar el contacto tan rápidamente.

—Tú abres las puertas y yo cargo a la niña —propuso, en voz baja.

—No es necesario… yo me arreglo.

—Vamos, no seas orgullosa, yo te ayudo —la tomó la niña en brazos y salió tras de ella. No se detuvo hasta que la dejó sobre una primorosa cama que tenía la forma de un libro de cuento.

Isabella estaba inquieta, no dejó de pensar en el erótico beso del vecino mientras acostaba a su hija, ella era una mujer joven y sin compromiso, después de Riley solo tuvo dos relaciones y no podía creer que le estuviera pasando esto. Salió dispuesta a dejar la ropa sucia en la lavadora, cuando la voz profunda la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

— ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, gracias.

—Yo, yo quería disculparme por el beso que te di en mi casa —a Bella, le pareció tierno su nerviosismo.

—Una disculpa por besarme ¡Sí que estoy jodida! eso nunca me ha pasado.

—No quiero que pienses que soy un aprovechado.

—Si yo te beso en mi casa ¿pensarías que soy lo mismo? —lo miró con cara coqueta. Una fracción de segundo y de nuevo Edward estaba besando a Isabella, esta vez, sin el control que se impuso en su casa.

—No tienes idea lo que me gustas.

De nuevo, labios candentes, necesitados

—Yo creo que sí —reía bajo su boca.

« _Debo parar, Dios voy a follármela en el sofá_ » pensó Edward, debía serenarse, fue su turno de apartarse.

— Será mejor que me vaya a casa… estoy algo «descontrolado».

—Sí, será mejor— respondió apoyando una de sus manos en el pecho del hombre, notó su corazón latiendo rápido tan claro como había notado a su «amigo» decir hola a la altura de su vientre.

Lo acompañó hasta la puerta. A unos pasos de ahí, un perrito movía la cola y una niña sonreía ilusionada.

—Happy, eres el mejor perrito mágico del mundo, ¡me trajiste de vuelta a mi papá!

—No te olvides, a las siete estará listo el desayuno.

— No podré, a las 6:00 comienza mi guardia, ¿nos vemos a la noche?

El maravilloso doble sentido otra vez. . .

— Aquí estaremos —respondió coqueta, mientras cerraba la puerta.

ᴥ

— ¡Ya sé, Pato a la Naranja!

—Ni lo sueñes, algo más simple, tal vez unas chuletas con risotto de hongos— dijo Isabella pasando la hoja del viejo libro de recetas que no había vuelto a tocar desde hacía años, más específicamente, desde la muerte de Riley. Le gustaba cocinar y lo hacía con gusto, pero hacía años que no lo hacía con esa emoción especial que estaba sintiendo esta tarde

—Mmmm. Chuletas sí, pero hongos puaaagggg —la niña trataba de vestir con unos de sus suéter al perro.

—Cariño, hay que decidir rápido.

—Chuletas con chucrut, puré y ensalada de aguacate.

— ¡Buena idea! Vamos a la cocina, tú y Happy deberán poner los cubiertos.

A las ocho de la noche en punto, Edward golpeó la puerta de su vecina, se escuchaba música dentro del departamento, espero unos instantes y volvió a tocar pero, al no recibir respuesta, decidió tantear la puerta y esta, cedió.

Lo primero que noto fue el aroma delicioso, luego la algarabía que tenía la madre, la hija y su perro, que lucía una coqueta moña color rosa en torno a su cuello. Estaban muy compenetradas, bailando al ritmo de "All about that bass" que no notaron la presencia de Edward quien, desde el marco de la puerta, observaba como Bella «sacudía su base» cual Megan Trainor en su mejor coreografía, seguida de Nessie quien imitaba a su madre y del perro, que seguía a la niña.

— ¡Si mami, sabemos moverlo!

— ¡Oh, sí!, somos geniales —comenzó a decir cuando el sonido de unas manos batiendo palmas las sacaron de su burbuja.

—Eso estuvo… ¡fantástico!

— ¡Edward! — Rennesmé salió disparada hacia los brazos del vecino.

Él la tomó en brazos, le dio un beso en la mejilla y la dejó en el suelo.

— ¿Desde cuándo estas ahí? —preguntó Isabella, acalorada a causa del ejercicio y de la emoción de verlo perfecto, parado en su puerta.

—Más o menos desde que aclaraste que tenías «la basura en el lugar justo» — dijo recorriéndola con una mirada sexy— además, no deberían dejar la puerta abierta

— ¡Rayos! no me di cuenta.

—No te preocupes, Happy es el mejor guardián del mundo —Nessie tomó al cachorro en brazos.

—Bueno, ya que estamos todos, a lavarse las manos, voy a servir la cena.

Como familia feliz, Bella, su hija, el vecino y el perro del vecino, cenaron tranquilamente. La conversación era monopolizada por Nessie, pero habían momentos que las palabras que cruzaban los adultos, estaban cargadas de doble sentido.

—Y el domingo es el cumpleaños de mami así que tendrás que comprar un regalo —utilizando una mano para taparse la boca, para indicarle que era secreto.

Edward hizo lo mismo, Bella se había parado a buscar el helado de postre a la cocina, así que no había necesidad, pero estaba aprendiendo a conocer a la niña y era evidente que le gustaba el teatro.

— ¿Sí, y que podría comprarle? ¿Tú ya lo hiciste?

—Sí, le compre un camisón de puntillitas con la abuela y las tías —dijo en voz baja, sin taparse la boca.

Como un resorte, se puso de pie, la imagen de Bella en ese camisón lo puso en alerta y se recriminó por su poco dominio.

— ¡Voy a casa y vuelvo! —él era como un vampiro y la imagen de su vecina en ropa sexy, era sangre fresca y aromática.

Cuando regresó, estaba con el pelo mojado y olía a limpio, la niña estaba en pijama y Happy tenía puesto un gorrito.

— ¿Qué pasó? Volví y ya no estabas ¿pasó algo?

—Se me quedó el teléfono —ella miró y no vio el teléfono por ninguna parte.

-¿Te Bañaste?

—Eh, sí… ¡tengo turno! ¿Me llevo o dejo a Happy?… lo digo porque, cuando está solo, llora… y, no quiero morir bajo tu uña porque tuviste mala noche por mi culpa —se rió torpemente.

Isabella desechó rápidamente el doble sentido de esas palabras, lo que no ignoró fue el extraño comportamiento, pero no pediría explicación… por ahora.

—Bueno, es hora de ir a la cama, Nessie. Diga adiós a Edward.

—Salva a todos los enfermos, no tengas accidentes, nosotras estaremos esperando a que vuelvas a casa. Happy, mamá y yo te queremos.

Le hizo una seña para que se inclinara, se colgó de su cuello y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, se acercó a su oído y le dijo «Recuerda lo del domingo y el lindo regalo».

Edward miraba su reloj, si Bella no volvía pronto debería irse y no quería hacerlo, su guardia comenzaba a las 00:00. Como si la hubiera llamado con la mente Isabella volvió a la sala con la correa en la mano.

—Supongo que debe estar muy bien bañado y sin pulgas— dijo haciendo una seña a la correa— está bajo las sabanas, durmiendo con mi hija.

—No te preocupes, Kaza… digo Happy, es la viva imagen de la pulcritud canina. Oye —la tomó de las manos y la miró a la cara— otra vez muchas gracias por la cena, realmente cocinas maravillosamente.

—Gracias, tú eres fácil de consentir ¡te comes todo! —Isabella se soltó y comenzó a recoger los platos y él colaboraba con los vasos.

—Solo, en algunas cosas.

— Mira tú… ¿y en que eres difícil? —dijo, secándose las manos y girando para mirarlo.

— Pues… en la compañía —dijo poniéndose frente a ella— ya no quiero ninguna, más que la tuya —llevó la mano al cuello de la mujer y la atrajo hacia sí.

El beso esta vez no fue tierno, fue invasivo, duro, pasional, esta vez las manos de Isabella no se quedaron quietas, le recorrieron la espalda, y se enredaron en su cabello. Rennesmé dormía y esta vez, no se midieron, el control se escapó rápidamente.

El cuerpo de Isabella absorbía su aroma a hombre y la calidez de su cuerpo. Edward le comía la boca y con sus manos, recorría su piel bajo la remera; piel, aromas y sensaciones… las alarmas estaban encendidas.

—Vas a llegar tarde —algo de racionalidad le quedaba a ella.

—Me ahorro cinco minutos si entro por Emergencias —contestó, apenas separando la boca.

—Vete ya —sin separarse de él, trataba de encaminarlo hasta la puerta.

—Mañana, cuando vuelva, esta conversación no quedará inconclusa —ya estaban en el umbral.

—Nessie tiene su noche de abuelos… así que no te escapas.

Él estaba con su llave en la puerta, pero se devolvió para darle un beso un intenso, breve y mordedor.

— ¡Tú serás la que no se escaparás!

Isabella se apoyo en la puerta, tratando de serenarse.

 _¡Dios! este hombre es increíble, me hace sentir como nadie. Tengo la sangre alborotada como mar en tormenta solo con besarme._

Isabella Swan, madre de Nessie, hija de Renée y Charlie, estaba feliz y no le importaba reconocerlo. Siempre se cuidó de mantener lejos a su hija de todas sus historias sentimentales pero, estaba segura que esta vez iba a ser diferente.

Se dirigió a la cocina para apagar las luces cuando vio sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas la chaqueta de Edward, y no lo pensó dos veces, tomó las llaves y salió para su departamento y tocó el timbre.

Una escultural, siliconada, con nariz retocada, peliteñida rubia, enfundada en un vestido color borgoña y botas hasta la rodilla le abrió la puerta, la recorrió con la mirada y le pregunto de forma afectada

— ¿Qué deseas?

Isabella quedo de piedra, no supo que decir.

 _¿Este es el_ _«_ _celular_ _»_ _que vino a buscar?... ¿Se bañó porque tuvo un rapidito?... ¡Responde, Isabella! No, mejor contesta, ¡mueve la boca Isabella!_

—A Edward. ¡No! Quiero decir, busco a Edward.

—Soy Kate, puedes decirme mí lo que quieres.

— ¿Quién es? —la voz de Edward llegaba desde el pasillo.

— ¡Vecino!, su chaqueta, no se vaya a morir de frío pasando por Emergencias —prácticamente, se la enterró en el abdomen—, Happy se queda con mi hija y si quiere verlo, tendrá que ser en el parque, ella sale a pasearlo con Jack, antes de la merienda.

— ¡Isabella! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué me dices eso?

—No intentes explicarme, sobran las palabras —asomó su cabeza por entre la puerta— No hay desayunos, no hay cenas, dame el valor monetario de Happy y lo deposito en tu cuenta. Repito, tú te vas a la mierda pero el cachorro se queda con mi hija.

ᴥ

Isabella explicó a Nessie que Edward no podía hacerse cargo del cachorro, que tenía mucho trabajo, así que no vendría más a casa y que le regalaba el perro. La niña no preguntó mucho, cosa que debería extrañarle a ella, pero estaba tan furiosa que pasó por alto esa seña. Como también pasó por alto, las flores, los chocolates, la música que su impresentable vecino le dejaba todos los días.

 _El muy desgraciado siempre deja lo que más me gusta._

—Mamita linda ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

Isabella sonrió y se agacho para tomar a su niña entre sus brazos y apretarla contra su pecho, su hija, su refugio verdadero y no iba darle más vuelta.

— ¿Cuántas veces me has dicho que los cumpla feliz hoy?

— Muchas muchismismismas, y todavía tengo todo el día para decírtelo

—Pues, eso me alegra y dime, ¿dónde está ese regalo especial que me prometiste?

—Está esperando en casa de la abuela.

— Entonces, ¡vámonos!

—Te pondrás muy feliz

— ¿Y quien te dijo que no lo estoy? —su hija la miró y le acarició la cara

— Ay mami, nadie me lo dijo, yo lo sé —suspiró profundo.

Llegaron a la casa de sus padres alrededor de las once de la mañana, apenas puso un pie, sintió que algo extraño pasaba, pensó que era su sensibilidad de cumpleañera (llegaba a los treinta y nada salía como ella quería) , de todas manera, se dedicó a mirar caras: Alice y Rosalie cuchicheaban en una esquina de la terraza, estaban terminando de instalar el lienzo que decía «Feliz Cumpleaños, Isabella» y que tenía muchas manos de colores pintadas, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando descubrió las manitos de Happy; su padre, se encargaba de la carne y Renée circulaba por la casa, dando órdenes a quien se cruzara.

— ¡Tú no entres! —le gritó, cuando la vio— tu sorpresa no está lista.

— ¿Y Jasper, dónde está? —preguntó a gritos.

Charlie, que salía del deck, con un delantal nada decoroso (el torso de un hombre en cueros, con una hamburguesa tapando sus partes pudendas; seguramente, regalo de la loca de su madre) y una bandeja de carne, le respondió:

— Oh cariño, no pudo venir, salió. De viaje por un negocio. Cosas de último momento.

—Pero, ¿si me aseguró que vendría? ¡Él nunca falta!

—Fue casi una emergencia.

—Y, ¿Jacob?

—Hace un momento llegó su pastel. Esta vez, se superó. No le digas a Nessie que te lo dije.

En ese momento, su celular vibro y vio el icono verde del Whatsapp

 **Bella preciosa, Feliz Cumpleaños**

 **Lamento no poder acompañarte hoy**

 **Pero recuerda que te quiero con todo el corazón**

 **Tu amigo de siempre**

 **Jake**

— ¡Pero ¿qué demonios?!

— ¿Qué sucede, cariño? —Renée traía más platos.

— ¡Nadie, ninguno de mis amigos viene hoy!

— ¡Oh, linda! tranquila —Alice la abrazaba— tu mal humor no durara mucho tiempo, te lo puedo asegurar —y cruzó una mirada divertida con Rose y Renée.

— ¡Nessie! —llamó, Charlie— ven a ayudar a tu abuelo.

 _¿Charlie gritándole a Nessie para que lo venga ayudar en el asado? ¡Si no deja que ni siquiera se acerque al termo de agua caliente!_

Todos miraron hacia la escalera, el primero que apareció fue el perro, ladrando y dando saltitos; la niña apareció con un regalo en una mano y en la otra, tomando a Edward.

Isabella comenzó a entender todo: su familia era cómplice del innombrable que bajaba de la mano de su niña. Y se le olvidó el mundo, respiró profundo, se afirmó en sus talones, levantó su mano y lo apuntó.

— ¿Qué haces tú, aquí? —su dedo índice se preparaba— ¿cómo te atreves a venir a casa de mis padres? Esta es MI celebración y no quiero que tú estés acá —el dedo taladraba otra vez su pecho.

Edward respiro, tomo el dedo pero en lugar de quitarlo cogió toda la mano y la acerco a sus labios para besarla. Ella se descolocó.

— ¡Haz el puto favor de cerrar tu jodida boca, Isabella!

\- ¡Rose, no te metas!

— ¡Ay, ya maaaaaaaaaaaaa! por favor, escucha

—Tiene razón Isabella, deja que el muchacho se explique —Charlie, intervino.

Isabella no entendía nada; más bien, sí y buscó la carita de su niña, ella le sonrió.

—Isabella, Kate no es mi novia, ni mi ex. Ella es mi hermana

— ¿Tu qué?

— ¡Hermana! —contestaron a coro Renée, Alice, Rose y Nessie

—Mami, era su hermana, es actriz, ¡no su amante, ni una zorra!

— ¡Nessie! —el mismo coro, solo que ahora se sumó el abuelo de la niña.

Isabella Swan, madre de Nessie, hija de Renée y de Charlie, se sentía como una tonta. Una vez más, se había equivocado, por hacerle más caso al prejuicio y que al instinto, había hecho una visita gratuita al infierno.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Bella —y le dio un ligero beso en sus labios.

— ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Isabella!

Todos la saludaron y le entregaron sus regalos.

— ¡Vamos a la terraza, allá tenemos champaña para brindar! —Charlie tomó de un brazo a Edward y lo llevó al patio.

—Hija, es muy guapo y simpático tu novio.

—No es mi novio, mamá, es mi amigo.

—Muy guapo y simpático TU novio y no me discutas ¡soy tu madre!

Y durante el almuerzo, bajo la atenta mirada de Nessie, Edward y Bella se comportaron como si fueran novios de años. Todos estaban felices porque entendían que la oscura nube que la envolvía, y que ella tan bien ocultaba, estaba desapareciendo. Al menos, después de seis años, estaba en casa, feliz, besándose tiernamente, con chico, como lo hacía con Riley.

— ¿Qué haces, hija?

—Mirando esta foto y dándole las gracias a papá —la niña apretó la lámina contra su pecho.

— ¿De dónde la sacaste?

—Papá me la dio un día que estaba sola, en la escuela.

—Hija —Isabella, usó un suave tono de recriminación —tú sabes que eso no es verdad.

— ¡Si lo es! un día, Jane me dijo que papá se murió porque no me quería, yo salí al patio a llorar y a decirle a papito que me mandara un remplazo y sopló el viento y me la trajo.

— ¿Estamos listos? —Edward apareció, con el bolso y la chaqueta de Bella.

—Sí, vamos ¿me prometes que te portarás bien y no harás rabiar a la abuela?

—Lo prometo y seré muy buena ¿ustedes prometen que vendrán a buscarme mañana?

—Sí, lo prometemos… eso sí, será en la tarde, Edward y yo tenemos mucho que conversar.

—Te amo, mamita, te amo papá.

—Te amamos, preciosa.

La pareja salió de la mano, apenas creyeron que estaban lejos de la mirada de todos, se besaron como desesperados.

—Te juro, Isabella, que la próxima vez que me apuntes con tu dedo, te voy a dar de nalgadas.

— ¡Que buena idea! —y comenzó a darle con su dedo en el pecho.

En el gran ventanal de la casa de los abuelos, Nessie, pegada a la ventana, conversaba con su abuelo.

—Tienes que felicitarme, Charlie, le hice el mejor regalo de cumpleaños a mamá.

—Te felicito, cariño. Trabajaste mucho.

— Abuelaaaa ¿Cuándo crees que será buena fecha para que mami se case con papá?

La niña salió corriendo, en busca de Renée, en su carrera, no se percató de la caída de «su foto». El abuelo la recogió, observo atentamente al joven de cabello cobrizo que sonreía de forma ladeada a la cámara, como si supiera que en esa sonrisa, años después, una niña y su madre encontrarían un hogar.

* * *

1 Curriculum Vitae

 **¡Hola queridas!**

 **En primer lugar deseamos felicitar a Élite Fanfiction por su Primer Aniversario, en segundo lugar queremos agradecer a una personita muy especial, que nos ha colmado de anécdotas y buenos momentos: Charlotte Cullen Swan, para ella nuestro amor eterno, para su "madre" Alexandra nuestro cariño de siempre**

 **Esperando que la historia haya sido de su agrado se despiden**

 **Ximena y Allegra**


End file.
